Just Dance Machine
Just Dance Machine is a story feature in the newer versions of Just Dance 2017. Overview Two aliens in a spaceship are cruising through space when they realize that their power is about to die. They find out that dance builds up energy for the ship, which they require in order to return home. The mode itself involves players to gain energy by performing multitude styles of dance. Once the power reaches 100%, the aliens can return back home. Plot Two aliens are seen partying in a spaceship as it is roaming through space. Not realizing it, the battery starts to drain out and eventually reaches at a low point. The two start to panic, but one eventually calms itself down when it realizes that they are nearby another planet (which happens to be Earth) that can potential be a place that has energy. After getting the other one to notice, they analyze the planet and see that dancing is the best way to earn energy. They then go to a house and capture a civilian to administer a dance test. The civilian is able to produce some energy, but it eventually dies down after the dance lasted for a little period of time. Noting this, they get excited and praise the civilian to dance more. When the civilian dances longer, more energy gets produced, much to the excitement of the aliens. When their battery is completely filled up, they drop the civilian off at a remote desert and fly back into space. While there, another malfunction appears to have taken place, although it is not shown what it is and is rather heard through. The phrase "TO BE CONTINUED" is then posted on the screen Gameplay Each time the mode is played, there are five rounds, with each round giving the player a style of dance they have to follow through. The accuracy is marked with two indications: a red X and a green check mark, with the latter indicating that energy has been gained. After all five rounds are up, the amount of energy earned is added to the battery. Depending on the amount, new styles of dance can be unlocked for the player to perform in the mode. A Cosmic Round might ensue during gameplay. When this occurs, the style of dance doubles in speed, and the possibility of earning energy doubles. Styles There are a total of 56 styles of dance the player can perform to. 12 are unlocked from the start and 24 are unlocked when one owns the Just Dance Unlimited service on their game. The rest are unlocked from energy deposits (If the energy from the round reaches a certain point, a new style of dance will unlock) The player cannot choose what dance style(s) they desire; it is done at random. The names provided do not appear in the game. Rather they are listed in the files. Unlocked Styles Locked Styles Cosmic Round Styles Unlimited Styles Dance Lab The Dance Lab is a mode similar to the Just Dance Machine that appears in Just Dance 2018. While the scoring is the same (except for the fact that the energy converts to points) and the element of different dance styles returns, there is no story component. The mode is also packaged into episodes (which have to be unlocked through the Gift Machine, minus the first one which is unlocked by playing three songs from the main setlist) that contain a set order, except for the last one titled "Crazy Lab" (which also has to be unlocked through the Gift Machine) that extrudes a random order of styles. Since there is no story component, the dances takes place on a set decorated in correlation to the style present. Category:Modes